New Land, No Memories
by Slaya49
Summary: this story is going to follow a character who has lost his memories, has no idea where he came from, or even is. on his journey to rediscover who he is and where ha came from, he will feel fear, pain, lost, confusion, love, and anger he can't control.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN :this is going to be my first story. If you couldn't tell, it is going to be in the universe of "how to train your dragon." It will be a HIB (human in Berk) where I will make a character, and "release him into the wild" so-to-say. this story takes place after the second movie, about a month or so. I own nothing in this story besides my created character.

* * *

I awoke, with my eyes blurry, head hurting and sore muscles. '_where am I? wait, who am I?' _Questions like these were flooding my mind. "ok, ok. just breathe, don't freak out." I say to myself reassuringly. '_ok, now is your time, just sit up.'_ I take in four deep breaths as I push myself up with my arms, crawling over to a tree to rest on. '_ok, that wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be.' _after I sit against the tree for some time I decide that I have to get up eventually. I inevitably stand up, feeling winded as I hunch over. '_ok, now I've just got to find some place with people.' _after another minutes rest I sit up, look around, and then make an important discovery "I'm lost, very lost." Deciding that I could get a better look around if I get higher I find a large tree, that could easily hold my weight. after the first few branches I can sort of see a clearing in the trees, as I climb higher I can see a clear path of trees cleared out. "nothing natural about that. I think." as I climb down I realize that my energy has returned, at least a portion of it. when I land I head into the direction of the path, wondering what I could find. '_roads? a town? a cabin? some food? maybe a-' _is all I can say as I reach the path "neat pile of trees?" I ask myself.

On the path there are fallen trees. Huge trees, like the ones I've just climbed. The trees were all neatly lain down as if the trees just all decided to fall over in the same direction. This path was at least forty-feet wide, what was weirder was the fact the they were cut almost down to the same length. Deciding that this is a terrible, yet the only thing, I could do was follow the direction the trees were pointing. while I was walking I noticed that there were no noises, no birds, squirrels, rabbits, mice, just silence. When I reached the end of the fallen trees, what I saw startled me quite a bit. the trees slices inclined until only the trees tips were getting nicked. not knowing what to I decide have a look at the sky, the sun was in the middle of the sky. as I tried to figure out if it was noon or after I saw a little spot in the sky. '_oh, thank you. its just a bird, please be a bird'_ I decide that it is just a bird. After that near freak out I decide to tray and climb a tree again, only to notice one thing, "am I really THAT blind?" I ask myself as I only just now notice the snow topped mountain.

As I look closer at the mountain incase I missed anything I would regret later, I can see a foot path on a small ledge. "that's good, at least," I say as I start to jog to the mountain. after what felt like years, I finally made it too the foot path, noting that I should get some thick clothes from who ever built this road. A thought struck my mind '_what if the people who build this are dead? no wait, too little erosion. what if they are no friendly? what if they use slave labor?' _ after another cold wind hit the path I decided, better to die a warm slave then a slow death by hypothermia. as I follow the path I notice that the sky is getting darker already and that I should pick up the pace before I freeze in the night. in two minutes time I regret the decision as I slip and slide down the side, screaming in surprise and pain as I feel a sharp pain in my foot. I can only lay there, yelling for help, not moving for fear of my foot being broken. As the cold surrounds me, feeling fatigued I think i can hear someone shouting, "he's over here!" the steps become louder as who ever comes closer to me.

"hey, are you ok?" The now male voice says, in a thick Scottish accent, "get him to the village, he's ice cold," I heard him say to another person.

"n-na, I'm. good. Ok, I'm, taking a nap. M'kay?" I barely get out as darkness surrounds me, passing in and out of consciousness, the pain in my leg waking me up, from being carried by the man who I only got a quick look at as I passed out again. he was rather large, both of muscle and weight, more so of muscle. The jarring of me from my carriers running felt like the earth was shaking beneath my feet. through my closed eyes I could see flashing lights, feeling the warmth of small fires as we slowed down.

The last thing I saw before I fell into a coma like sleep, was a woman. Her face was fragile looking, a friendly and worried look was shown clearly. She also had welcoming green eyes, when I saw them I felt at home, like I didn't have to worry where I came from, or who I was, only that I could see those eyes again. "thank you, now make sure he-" is all I could hear as I finally fell into my slumber, all I new then was that I may very well not wake up.

That night I dreamt of flying over this land, getting a high view of the apparent island I was on. While I was flying I could feel the wind in my face, in my hair, then all of a sudden I stopped. In mid air, I just hovered, then I fell. As I was falling I was crying out, flailing my limbs as I was falling, screaming at the top of my lungs. Then the world faded in an instant, as if it was projected on a screen that I fell through, into the endless darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awake, screaming, hardly noticing that I was in a wooden house, in a bed strangely almost my sized, covered in fur blankets. As I realize that i just experienced a nightmare, I can feel sweat beads forming on my face and neck, as I roll the thick furs lain on me to keep me worm. Rolling the furs off of me to the other side of the bed, I notice that my leg has been wrapped, and that there was only a mild sting to it now. '_ok, so these people are friendly. At least those who bandaged me up, that is.'_

After I decide to, possibly, do something stupid, I lean my legs over the side of the large wooden bed frame, and stand up. Happy that I can stand again, without pain coursing through my body, I try to walk to the end of the room. Falling almost instantly as I did not realize that my injured leg is asleep, hitting the cool wooden ground hard enough to make a decent enough *thud*. While I decided to crawl along the ground to get to a wall I can prop myself up on I became aware of a rather large slab of stone in the room. The slab was at least eight foot by ten, and a foot thick, meaning that I was stuck in a village of more than the one muscular person.

As i crawl to a wall and start to inch my way up it, until I'm standing, I got a better look at the slab, and that startled ma a little. The top was scorched black, and small bones were scattered over it, '_too small for human bones'_ I thought, as I got a better look at the room. is was shaped like a triangular prism, the ceiling was curved outwards, meaning that was probably the roof.

I hear a latch open, then close heavily, I instinctively stop moving. The sound came from a lower level, footsteps following after the closing. The steps were different, one sounded heavier than the other, and there was a sound of a small squeaking every other step. Each step sounding closer until, until I saw the stairs, the steps heading towards. Hearing the steps heading up the stairs, I try to blend into the wall, no knowing what will reveal itself from the stairs. What I was expecting was a boulder-lifting, hairy, large man. What I saw was almost the exact opposite. He wasn't huge, he looked like he could break at the slightest hit. His limbs extended from his broad chest, short brown-red hair covered his head, some parts on his right side braided. What shocked me most were his eyes, they were the same as those I saw last night. was I so tired I confused him as a her?

"hello. It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." he held his hands out, showing that he was not carrying any weapon, he also crouched a little, meaning he was not trying to harm me. "I have a feeling you're a little confused, that's alright for being out for a few days."

'_a few days?' _I asked myself. with a hoarse voice I said, "W-where..."

"You should take it easy, ok?" he asked, the strange leather clothing he wore intrigued me, "just sit down and we'll talk. You need the energy rather than standing." He took a step forward with his left leg, the heavier foot step surprised and sickened me a little. His foot was not a real foot, it was a small metal contraption strapped to his leg, only acting as a foot.

As we headed down stairs I knew he was right to say I needed my energy, as I grew light headed quickly. leaning against the wall for support. He turned around and saw my struggle to stay up right. He began to walk up the stairs in reverse, catching my arm around his shoulders "ok, take it easy. One step at a time," he says calmingly as we make the slow trek down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs I start to feel hungry, as I feel it my stomach grumbles loudly. "sorry," I say as he helps me down onto a wooden stool, "it's been a while since I've eaten."

"It's alright, I thought you'd be hungry after being asleep for a few days." he says as he heads for the door. "My mother will have you some cooked fish faster then the wind." he says as he heads out the door, spilling blinding sunlight into the room for a few seconds. I can hear him call for his mother as I sit in the room, looking carefully around, looking back at the stairs, I can see scratches on the wall. and not just scratches that could have come from the young, thin mans metal foot.

As I found the carvings into the wood very fascinating, the door opened again. This time the thin man has brought his mother, who I recognized almost instantly from her green eyes. It was the woman I saw last before I fell asleep for the apparent few days. She smiled, probably happy that I was awake and moving. "hello there dear." she says as she walks behind the chair I'm sitting in, heading to a small fire place and places a pot with a fish in it onto the fire.

"sorry for not making an introduction." said the boy as he tries to spark a conversation, "my name is Hiccup, and that is my mother, Valka. What was your name again?" he asks me

As I process the question I can only say one thing, "I don't know." I tell him as I assume I have a stumped look on my face.

Hiccup looks like he was trying to mirror my face, placing his chin on his hand, as if in deep thought. "well, if you can't remember your name we'll have to give you one, until you remember yours that is."

"Ok," I say thinking for a name that I could stand, and live, being called. The problem was not knowing what would be a name. after a minute I decided "how is, Griffo," I ask, getting a nod from Hiccup.

"Griffo. that's a nice name," said Valka, as she brought in three plates of cooked fish. Hiccup got up and took two, bringing one to me. "You should let toothless in before he break down that door, smelling this fish" she said almost out of no where.

"yeah, you're probably right." said hiccup, going to the door.

"who is toothless, a friend?" I ask, taking a bite out of the cooked fish, that tasted delicious.

"oh, you'll see in a second there, Griffo." Valka said as she quickly finished her fish. Putting her plate on the floor, she nodded at hiccup.

"come here boy." he said to something outside, "it's ok bud, he's alright. now don't scare him, ok?" he says as I can see the back half of him as he crouches around the corner.

"oh, so toothless is a dog?" I ask Valka.

"no where near your target," she says as the door creaks open.

"ok, what is toothl-" I freeze in terror as a large lizard, black as the night comes bursting through the door. The scare was so bad, I say '_bugger all'_ to my hurt leg, and jump out of the chair, hitting the ground hard. The lizard spreads it's massive wings I hadn't seen before and jumps on the chair I was just on. As it looked down at me I could feel the color drain from my face.

"toothless!" I hear hiccup shout, knowing that I was very scared, "stop." and to my amazement the large reptile turned around, whipping it's tail around above my head. I thought something looked odd about it's tail. "sorry about that, he's not used to new people."

I just sit there, pail-faced, Valka sitting next to me, "it's ok, dear. Toothless is a bit of a fright at first sight." she said as I started to calm down. Eventually I sit up again, seeing that toothless is calmly sitting next to hiccup. while sitting Toothless was towering over the tall boy, getting a closer look at toothless I could see a harness. A better look at the tail I saw that part of his tail was real, and the other was fake.

"what IS he?" I ask, only just getting that question out.

"He is a dragon." said Hiccup strongly. "he's my dragon, as I am his rider."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wait, you can fly this dragon, with out any form of resistance from toothless?" I ask, still trying to wrap my head around this new information. '_were there dragons where I came from? did people ride them?' _

Valka was sitting there, amused in the fact that I hadn't seen a dragon before. "Oh, you'll be fine around them. As long as you are kind to them, their loyalty will repay you better than anything else. Ask hiccup, he's been in that situation once or twice."

As she looked over to hiccup, he had a look of accomplishment on his face as he put his hands behind his head, "true," he said, looking back towards his mother," but my mom has lived with them for twenty years."

"Oh, stop it. now tell Griffo about how you stopped Drago."

"Oh, alright." said hiccup as he turned towards me. As he told me his impressive story, about the ice blast that destroyed an entire outpost. He told about the "kidnapping" from his mother, The grandest and largest dragon he's seen, the bewilderbeast. He spoke of a battle between his family, an friends against dragon, about how toothless was under Drago's command, He spoke highly of his father. Hiccup froze up when he got to his fathers last moments. his mother walking over and comforting him with a hug. After his fathers funeral he rode baby dragons, which he started calling "scuttleclaws" he rode bare back the hatchlings back to his island, Berk. Drago had taken all of the dragons, how he faced Drago alone, taken toothless back, and stalled the other alpha. He also spoke of the alpha spitting ice at him, how toothless jumped in front of the ice and saved him. He also said that toothless has challenged the alpha, taken the dragons from it's control, and blew off one of the tusks. "then the last we saw of Drago was when the alpha turned around and swam away."

I could only sit there, amazed at the story. Finding a new respect for the dragon, as I look over to toothless I can see him puff out his chest a little, as if he were emphasizing the new position of being an alpha. "that was an amazing story." I said, still bewildered by his tale of courage, grief, danger, and bravery.

"hehe," laughed Valka, "every bit his mother is, but mostly your father." she said as she held a smile on her face as she looked down.

"I'm sure if I had met your father, I'd be willing to follow him to the edge of the map, and back." I say as I see hiccup smile a bit.

Hiccup says as he yawns "yeah, I'm the one who's been expanding those maps for him, maybe we can visit the edge sometime?"

"sounds like a plan," I say as I yawn, now noting that it is probably night time already.

"Alright, you two. Off to bed, and don't make me make Cloudjumper or toothless carry you to your beds."

"ok," me and Hiccup say almost in unison.

"um. I don't want to bother, but I don't have a bed. Is it alright if I were to sleep in this chair?" I ask, trying not to be a bother to either Hiccup or Valka.

"yes, it is all right Griffo, Let me get you some furs so you can be a bit more comfortable." says Valka as she, Hiccup and Toothless head up the stairs. Soon I hear her and Hiccup walk back down the stairs. "You'll need the rest, Griffo. Hiccup plans to show you around the village tomorrow."

"Yeah, you'll meet all my friends , that I mentioned in the story. Trust me, you'll need you're energy for the twins." Yawning, he rubbed his eyes and went back up stairs, "ok, good night everyone."

"good night," Valka and I said to Hiccup.

After Valka hands me the fur blanket, I lay it over myself, getting comfortable as I hear Valka enter her room. As I close my eyes, I slip into sleep quickly. I dreamed that night that I was flying again, my heart racing, following another person. They were on what I thought was another dragon. It was a brilliant blue and yellow color, spikes on it's tail, smoothed down as it was flying. It only one pair of wings, and legs, and a large head, that had sharp teeth, with a beak shaped mouth, and two large eyes.

The rider was small, thin, and well trained on their dragon. Doing flips, both backwards and forwards. As they are doing so, I see a black spot in to my right. Turning to look at the spot, seeing it come closer, faster and faster. The other rider now saw the black object coming in faster. Stopping their tricks, they start to stare at the black shape. As I look back to the rider that was doing the tricks, I see them bring their legs up from the dragon harnesses leg rests. Standing on their dragons back, looking at the oncoming spot. When the black shape, now that it's closer I saw was Hiccup and Toothless, was close enough the unknown rider jumped off their dragon, diving towards the ocean we were above. I watch as I see them fall, farther and farther. All I see is hiccup zooming past as they meet the riders fall. Watching them fly away I get a better look as the three of them slow down. The rider was held in Hiccups arms, holding them as Toothless turns them around, heading for the riders dragon, which was on it's way to meet them.

As they meet up I get a better look at the daredevil rider. Believing they were a he, I was astonished to find that he was actually a she. She had short-ish blonde hair, held up except for some strands slightly covering her face. she also was wearing thick fur clothing, with iron shoulder pads, and large boots. while I was watching them, I noticed how close they were, how he was holding and looking at her, and how she was looking at her. They liked each other, maybe enough for hem to say that they loved the other. I could only smile at their happiness, and chuckle at the thought of them being together.

In my slumber I had a smile on my face as I dreamt on, knowing that I could do my best to protect them, if they were in fact in love. It was just a dream I was having. Hiccup didn't even seem like the type that would stop everything to enjoy the presence of another.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Introductions

As i wake up, forgeting my dream, i see that light is pouring in through the door frame cracks. Testing my ability to walk again, i put the fur blankets that covered me on the back of the chair, leaning my legs over the chair, prepairing to stand again. Sitting up on my legs, I get light headed, and put my arms out, trying not to fall. Fighting against the dizyness, I close my eyes, focusing on just standing. As my mind clears, i open my eyes again, freely standing. I chuckle as i can stand again. Deciding to test my limits i take a step, landing it propperly as i stumble.

Walking around the downstairs living area, I don't notice Hiccup come down from the upstairs. He is wearing a different outfit entirely from yester day. Today he was wearing a bulky set of what looked like armour, made of leather. On his chest there was a buckle, that probably held his entire chest piece on. His leggings were also made of what looked like some soft, sewn cloth.

"Hey, you can walk again." he says, nearly scaring me enough to fall over. "feel like you can meet the village, let them know you're not dead?"

"yeah," i chuckle, "nice outfit, bye the way." I say as i point at his armour.

"Hey, if you fly, your going to be wanting one of these." he says as he points towards his armour.

"yeah, ok." i say as i head towards the door. "And when you said, 'if you fly,' what did you mean?" I get my answer as i open the door.

Outside the door, I can immediately see dragons of many shapes, and sizes. Too start off the list, there was a large one, with long, sharp spines down it's back, claws on its wings that, at the time were used for walking to a well, that was filled with fish. The next one i saw was relatively small, with big green eyes, watching everything. It's wings were small, compaired to the other reptiles. It walked on four legs, wings tucked on its back snuggly. The next dragon i saw was very large, larger than the first one by far. Rearing up it easilt stood over toothless from head to tail. It's wings were folded half way, used for support as it stood at a near by house, looking over everything. As it saw me it's eyes narrowed, only to what i would say, flash a half smile at me.

As it looks at two of the small dragons fighting over a fish. As it looked at the dragons they both stopped fighting, looking stare at each other for a few seconds. The smaller dragons looking at each other again. The one to the left of the fish bites the fish near in half, taking the smaller half for itself, giving the bigger half to the other.

"ok, that is something amazing." I say as another dragon comes into view. It looks familiar, like I've seen it before. It had a large head, with spikes sticking off the skull. The coloring was a combination of blue and yellow scales. With it's big eyes looking at me, I decide to stand there as it stares at me. it decided to walk towards me, getting out of the way, I see it was looking at hiccup.

"hey there, Stormfly." he looks at the dragons, now know as Stormfly's, back. "where's Astrid, girl?" He asks as Stormfly looks up.

"here I am." says a female voice, from above hiccup. The next thing I knew there was someone jumping off the roof, and landing on hiccup. As she sits next to him, laughing "you ok, babe?" getting off of Hiccup a fin popping out of his back as she gets off.

"yeah, I need to recalibrate the springs real fast" as he spins a small rotary wheel on his chest, retracting the fin. "glad you didn't break it, these parts are hard to make." he says as the fin clicks into place on his back.

"who's this?" she asks as she looks at me.

"this is Griffo, he was the one that was brought in, a few days ago."

"oh," she said as she looked at me, "Griffo?"

"hey, it's the best I could come up with at the time, ok?" I say as I can feel my face going red a little red.

"wait, you came up with that name?" asking me, having a worried look on her very familiar face.

"yeah. Is it a good name?" I as, hoping that I did pick a good name.

"you, don't know your name? do you know where you're from?"

"no, honestly. I don't know anything about myself." I say as I look back and forth between Hiccup and Astrid.

As Hiccup looks at Astrid, he says "he's also been out of it for three days.

"wow, I can't imagine how you must feel." She says looking to me again.

"I don't know what you mean by that, and if you think it could be sad, please, don't say it." I say as a small dragon runs under Stormfly, scaring her slightly.

As Stormfly flaps her wings, and the spikes on her tail raise Astrid runs over to her, "easy, Stormfly. Calm down, girl." she says to her dragon, as the spikes smooth out, and her wings stop flapping. "good girl, now don't let the terrors scare you again, ok?"

"terrors? That's what the small ones are called?" As I see the two that were fighting over a fish now walking away, seeming to now not care that they just fought for a fish.

"well, 'terrible terrors' technically, but now they're really a nuisance more than a terror." said Astrid, as she walked back to hiccups side.

I chuckle lightly, "well, there seem to be a lot of them," I say as one glides overhead, heading to a water trough.

"they are one of the most abundant, here. Toothless, is however, quite the opposite." said Hiccup as he turned around, toothless coming out of the front door.

"ouch, that isn't good." I say as I have a look of sorrow for the black dragon. Suddenly, almost without reason, I remember the trees that were cut down, when I was lost in the forest. "Wait, would there be a dragon that could cut down trees, say, in a forest near here?" I ask.

Hiccup responds quickly with "Yes, they're called 'Timberjacks' they have one of the largest wingspans, the largest I remember was over forty feet."

"ok, because when I tried to get my bearings I saw an area of trees about that wide cut down."

"ok, there are about two or three flying in this area." said Hiccup, looking behind me, "Guess you'll meet the rest of the dragon riders."

As he said so I turn around to what he was looking at. I see a group of five people walking towards us. One of them was, what looked like hiccups age. He had thick arms, small legs, night black hair, and a mean look. Another was a large boy, almost as large as a full grown man, here. Two looked like twins, both with long blonde hair, and the same confused look. The last one was a full grown man, but he was not as large as the other men in this village, he had markings on his chin that looked like a mirror image, a solid strip in the middle, two "L's" on the sides, and small boxes filling in the "L's," he was also more muscular than the other adults.

As he stuck out his hand he said "Hello, I'm Eret, son of Eret."


	5. chater 5

Chapter 5

As I awkwardly stand there, with Eret holding out his hand. "hello," I say as I take his hand, shaking it firmly, "I'm Griffo."

"well, not a name I would of picked, for you." sais Eret in a laughing matter.

"yeah, what kind of a name is that?" mocked the one with the dark hair, and small legs.

"Now, Snotlout, don't make him, mad. We still don't know much about him." Said Hiccup as he stood up for me.

"Wait, Snotlout?" I chuckle slightly, "And you say my name's bad?"

"Watch who you're messing with," said Snotlout, in a threatening tone.

"now, now. Both of you need to stop this. Now." Said Hiccup in a serious tone, toothless behind snotlout. As we both stand down Hiccup says, "good, now, Griffo." as he points to the twins, "the one on the left is Ruffnut, and the other is Tuffnut." Pointing to the large, around the waist man, "That's Fishlegs, and Eret has introduced himself. And I've already told you about Astrid and Snotlout."

As I was introduced to them Valka came out of the house, wearing thick furs. "Alright now, who want's to face me and Cloudjumper in a race to Itchy Armpit?"

Nobody accepted the challenge, besides Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout and I.

"How? you don't even have a dragon smart guy!" said snotlout, his face growing red with laughter.

"How perceptive of you Snotlout." turning to Hiccup, "How long does it take to find a dragon, and train it?" I ask.

"Me and toothless took, oh, a few weeks." he said as toothless looks like he was not amused, or impressed by that fact.

"How about this, We race in two weeks, If I don't have a dragon race ready by then, I'll walk this around this island."

Astrid has this look of amusement on her face, "you guys are all the same."

"only too an extent." I say as I put out my hand to Snotlout, "Only chance to get me to do this."

After thinking about it for a second, he grabs my hand roughly, shaking it once. "Deal." is all he says as he puffs out his chest and takes a step back.

"Uh, oh. new guys going to get beat, hard." said, who I believed to be Ruffnut.

"Yeah, he's going to be in the ground." Said Tuffnut

After a few minutes discussion on how the race will be held, the twins trying to convince us that we can use weapons. Everyone leaves, except Valka, Hiccup, Astrid, and myself. "So, how are you planning to beat Snotlout?" asked Astrid.

"Easy," I respond, "I find a dragon, train it, in two weeks, and beat snotlout in he race."

"Oh, I thought you were going to say something more... planned out."

"Hey, all I know about myself is that I don't have a plan, maybe." I say as I think, silently. "hey, hiccup."

"Yeah, you need help with something?"

"Yeah, I need some help tracking down a dragon." Leaning in whispering into his ear.

"Are you crazy? Nobody has successfully trained one. Sure, someone was close, but it's a long shot." He said as he places a hand on his chin to think. "sure, I'll help you track one down, but, one thing."

"And that would be?" I ask, hopping that it won't be a plan-ruining detail.

"Don't get killed. You've got fire in your gut. We need more people like that." He says as his mother laughs.

"Oh, ok. Leave the only responsible guardian out of this conversation." She says as she walks over to us. "now, what's the plan, that could beat snotlout?"

"mom, really? He COULD beat you with this plan." Said Hiccup as he said it really serious.

"What? and I don't have a chance against you?" I ask as I look at him, with a joking smile on my face.

"yeah, yeah." Said hiccup, as he got that I was joking. "Ok, so how are we going to do this?"

"which part, the training, the finding, or learning to fly on a dragon?"

"well, all of those are problems, and we've got two weeks to figure those out. First, we'll have to find one."

"Easy, we follow the trees." I say as I look at the woods.

"no way, you're not actually going to train one?" Asked Astrid, "I don't know of anyone who has ever done that."

"yeah, it's going to be awesome, frightening, and even exhilarating at the same time." I say as I turn to the forest. "so, know any of them that have a lair near here?"

"oh, there are always a few in the upper hills hanging from high trees, sleeping. We'll have to do this tomorrow though, it's half way through the day, if we got up there, we've already missed our chance to find one asleep. Our best luck is going o sleep early and waking up before dawn and finding one still asleep, and not too hungry, or territorial."

"ok," I say as I turn towards an empty spot above the village, an oddly large tree on it's empty ovular shape. "that looks like a good place to set up a tent, maybe build a small shack that I can stay in, so I don't bother you and Valka."

Valka responds with "Oh, it's really no bother. I'd love to have two sons." She says as she spreads out her arms, like she wanted us to run into them as children.

"Mom, Really? you hardly know Griffo, and you're already calling him your son." Said hiccup in an embarrassed tone.

"Hey, I think it's kind of cute." Said Astrid, "And, what is the plan you guys are coming up with."

Quickly I turn to Hiccup, "Don't." I say as he turns to me.

"I wasn't going too, but if you want me too." Said Hiccup as he had a joking smile on his face.

"really though, what is you plan Griffo?" Astrid asked.

"Let's just say, in two weeks time. It will be the "Flight of the Timberjack"."

* * *

A/N: I've decided to put this chapter out early, because then next chapter will be longer, and I will try to upload the finished chapter Monday. I thank the two who have reviewed, BestFrEnemies, and a guest of unknown name.


	6. Tracking the Timberjack

Chapter 6: Tracking a Timberjack

"Ok, ready to do this?" asked Hiccup.

"yeah. Just can't believe I may be the first to do something this stupid." I reply as Hiccup, Toothless, and I walk outside. I had borrowed a fur coat, and some thick leather pants from Hiccup. Astrid and Valka had given me their luck. As we climbed onto Toothless, he made a low rumbling noise.

"it's ok bud," Hiccup reassured Toothless, "if we do find one, it'll be asleep, or in flight."

"In flight?" I ask, confused by what he meant.

"Sorry, forgot this one bit. Timberjacks have large wingspans, meaning that they can't bend them backwards well. If you get on it's back, you should be safe." He said half reassuring me.

"I'm going to pretend i didn't hear that 'should' you just said." I say as we make out final checks, to make sure we have everything we need. Deciding that we do, Toothless walks to the edge of a ledge, for we were to heavy to take off. Looking over the edge i say, "Ok, let's get this done before i change my mind." As Toothless looks over the edge, i grip the edge of the saddle tighter.

"it's ok, remember we're all tied together." he says as he points out the straps of leather connecting me to him, and the straps connecting him to Toothless's saddle.

As toothless took his inevitable leap off the edge i could only think one thing '_I regret this, bad idea, CHANGE MY MIND!'_ At the sickening lurch downward, i can't help but shout, and close my eyes tightly. After waht felt like an eternity, but was indeed two seconds, we start to level out.

"You, can open your eyes now." shouts Hiccup into the wind, "we're off the ground and in the air, so don't freak out when you don't see the ground."

I open my eyes, not seeing the ground beneath me made my heart skip a beat. After a minute I look over the edge of Toothless's wing, instinctively smiling as I'm flying. "This is amazing." I shout to hiccup as we fly over the waking up village.

"It is, but you will want to rest a bit before you start to walk. First time i tried flying i lost the feeling in my legs for a bit." He tells me as we start to head over a thick forest.

After searching for what felt like an hour, we find a Timberjack cut path in the trees. As we decide to land in the center of the path, we find out that the tree's were not cut more than three hours ago. following the way the trees have fallen we walk along where the path was pointed.

"Ok, if you find one, whistle. If it's asleep dont try to wake it up, just wait." said Hiccup as we walk with toothless behind us, "if you see one bud, just bump into one of us."

"Ok, let's keep our eyes open, keep you're senses sharp." I say as we turn to where all the trees were pointed.

As we search we come across a pile of fish, oddly in the middle of four trees. "dibs, on NOT touching that," I say as we watch it from out side of the four trees.

"Tooth, don't touch the fish. I don;t know why these are here," he says as looks at them from outside the four trees. "they're trapped, see? There is a small wire heading into the fish, and up the four trees." As he looks up, i follow. Seeing a big net, suspended above the trees.

"how rude. They invite you to dinner, then throw a net on you." I say as I notice the net.

"Ok, we can leave the fish, that is if you remembered the backpack with the fish in it." Hiccup said as he looked at me.

"yeah, see." I say as I take off the backpack, opening the top to reveal six large fish, and four smaller fish. The smell of the raw fish smacking me in the face.

"Ok, we can take a few fish for toothless, since walking takes more energy than gliding in air. But, you have to leave a few fish Toothless." After hiccup cuts the wires, Toothless wasting no time on jumping on to the pile of fish, quickly eating three fish. "Hey, slow down there bud. You'll get sick if you eat the fish too fast." Relentlessly, Toothless slowly ate his last fish, leaving seven more for the wild animals, or dragons in the area. After Hiccup cuts up the net we head out, in the direction the fallen trees were pointing. After what felt like hours of walking we eventually decide that we need to head back to the village.

As we were on our way back to the opening we landed on, I pointed out large cuts in trees heading into a path, with strange tracks. As we follow the tracks they eventually end, as Hiccup and Toothless look around, I look up. What I saw made my week.

In the tree, hanging from it's tail, wrapped up in it's wings for warmth, and asleep is none other than a Timberjack. I smile, knowing that I've just done the easy part. Hiccup and Toothless haven't noticed yet. I look over to them and whistle, getting their attention I point up at the slumbering dragon. Their eyes look up , following the trees until they see the sleeping beast.

"Ok," whispered Hiccup, "now, you've got to get it's attention, carefully." Said hiccup as Toothless and him backed up.

Taking in a deep breath, I walk until I'm twenty feet away from the base of the tree the Timberjack is on. I sit down, cross-legged, opening the bag, setting it in front of me, resting my hands on my knees. Closing my eyes, I sit with my back straight. As I breath deeply, I can smell the fish, after a minute, I feel the wind change direction, taking the smell with it. The wind was blowing in the direction of the tree. The forest grew eerily quiet, soon I hear movement, then scraping on the trees trunk. My heart races as I just sit there, waiting for one of two things to happen. Through my closed eyes I can tell that something blocks out the sun, from my closed eyelids.

After I don't hear anything move for a while, I open my eyes. As I do so, I see the Orange underside of the Timberjack, It's head looming over me, eyes slit, seeing if I am a threat. Soon, the dragon starts to look at the fish in the bag. "go ahead, you can have them." I say to the dragon as I point to the bag, hoping that it will take the fish. As the dragon watches me as it takes a fish from the bag, eating it whole. As I bowed my head slightly, showing that the dragon could eat the fish, with out my care, it eats the fish at a decent pace. After the dragon finishes the fishes, he looks as me, his eyes no longer slits.

I slowly stand up, as I reach out a hand the Timberjack raises it's head too, keeping it above mine. Deciding that it is a good idea to do so, I lower my head, not making eye contact. What happens next surprises me, the dragon puts a wing end under my chin delicately, lifting my head, as if saying "Thank you, no need to be modest." The dragon nods, slowly I stand up, looking the dragon in the yellow eyes as I do so. The Timberjack lowers it's head obediently.

"Ok," I say at last, as I turn around, "Hiccup, I think I just did it." I say as I turn around. "Now, um. Don't freak out, ok?" I ask the dragon, who has a look of worry on it's face. "NO, no. It'll be ok. Would you like for me too bring them one at a time? There's only two." I ask the dragon, who nods in response. "Ok, I'll be back." I slowly walk away, still facing the dragon. As I reach Hiccup I tell him, that he has to leave Toothless. He agrees relentlessly, following slowly. As the Timberjack backs away slowly, I raise my hand warily to the Timberjack. "It's ok, he's a friend. See," I say as I turn to Hiccup and shake his hand, "friend, an ally." I say as the dragon stops backing away, but keeps a wary eye on Hiccup.

"Hey, there." Said hiccup quietly, "We're, not here to harm you." He said as he took a step closer to the Timberjack, Who stood it's ground. As hiccup and I slowly made our way to the large, sharp winged, dragon. The dragon rears up, raising it's head as high as it could go.

"Lower your head," I whisper to Hiccup. As we do so, I can hear the dragon moving slightly, I can hear the moving of the wings. I can feel the air getting hot, as I can't see the shadows on the ground.

"What is it doing?" asked Hiccup as he kept his look to the ground.

"I don't know," I tell him as I slowly raise my gaze. I see the light orange bottom of the Timberjack. "Hiccup look, I think it knows were friends."

As Hiccup looks up slowly, he sees the underside of the dragon, "It's covering us with it's wings, like a tent." he smiles in amazement.

"Wow. This is what trust is. It trusts us enough to cover us with it's body." I say as I reach up, and place my hand on the dragons underside, feeling it's strong heart pumping.

As the dragon retracts it's wings from around me, it's pupils rounded, I turn to hiccup, "Ok, we've got a Timberjack, I'll work on flying it, and you tell everybody that I was taken by a Timberjack, not having snotlout ready for the big news in two weeks when I show up at the race."

"Ok, since Valka and Astrid know, you'll have too keep reminding them, And you'll have to be training on the far side of the island," he says as he turns to the Timberjack, "That is, if it is ok with you."

The dragon nods, accepting that it'll have to move to the other side of the island. "Ok," I say as we all agree, "you should probably stay here for the time being, making it look like you were searching for me."

"Ok, should we bring toothless in for an introduction?" He asks as he looks over to where Toothless was watching intently.

"Leave that to later," I say looking back at the Timberjack, who bends it's head down in between Hiccup and I. Putting my hand under the dragons jaw, I pull the head to me, looking it in the eyes, "We've got to give you a name." I say as the dragon blinks at me, breathing slowly. "Oh, we'll think of something, I say as I look at the dragon, remembering something, "This dragons just woke up, meaning it still has it's day ahead of it. Unless, you and tooth can bring us food as we try and fly." noticing that the Timberjack looked at me with a shocked look "No, no, it'll be ok. We'll take it slowly." I say to the Timberjack, who lost a little of it's unsure look.

"Ok, we'll help you two to the far side of the island, and we'll bring you fish daily." said Hiccup, making a plan.

The Timberjack got a hurt look on it's face, noticing I say "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask the dragon, who looked at his back. "Does your back hurt?" It shakes it's head, "What is it? Wait, do you want me to ride you to the other side of the island?" the dragon nodded, slightly scaring me.

"Do you think you can do it?" asked Hiccup, as he had a smile on his face, seeing the dragon and I bond quickly.

"Yeah, it's a piece of cake." I tell hiccup _'yeah, I can do this, just don't think about dying by smacking the ground at full speed... dang it" _ I think as I walk behind the Timberjacks lowered head, climbing on behind the head. Getting ready for the great flap the launches me us in the air.

The last thing I feel on the ground is the sickening lurch upwards, as we leave the ground, heading towards the far side of Berk.


	7. first flights a pain

As I climb onto the neck of the Timberjack, Hiccup goes to where we left toothless. "Ok, am i going to be on your back, or behind your head?" I ask the Timberjack, who looks at me, shaking its head to the right. '_that didn't help,'_ I think, "Ok, nod your head if you want me to be there when we ride, ok?" to which the timberjack responds with a nod of agreeance. _' I'm talking to a dragon, who i believe to be replying. I'm probably crazy'_ I ballance myself on the Timberjacks back, "Is here alright?" I ask it, to which it replys with a nod. "I was afraid you'd say that," I tell it as i lay down on the back, holding on around were its neck meets up with the wings, as best I can manage. "can you go easy, atleast until we get a way we can ride, with out me possibly falling off?" I ask the Timberjack. who nods, reasurring me.

As the Timberjack raised its larger than life wings, I regret my decision. The great wings flap down hard, pushing me against the back of the Timberjack, and down its back, as we were launched upwards. As I hold on for my life, the Timberjack flaps again, puling us higher into the air. I squeeze my eyes shut as we get higher and higher, soon to level out. As we are level for a few seconds, I open my eyes, seeing the blue sky surrounding me, on the dragons back. While keeping a firm grip around the Timberjack, I slowly raise my head from its back. As the wind gets in my eyes, I realize we're fling, letting a laugh out, do to relief.

I see hiccup fly over me, "Having fun there?" he shouts at me through the wind. As I nod to him that it is indeed fun. "Don't let go." he shouts at me

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," I shout back, "How much farther do we have to go?"

"Not much farther, but the landing is going to be fun for you."

"Why is that?"

"Since the Timberjack doesn't have legs, they can't land on the ground easily. he'll have to drop you off then climb down from a tree." warned Hiccup, as we start to descend.

"Could have told me that earlier." I shout back, looking over the shoulder of the dragon, seeing the ground coming closer, at a moderate rate.

After a few more minutes, the ground is close enough that I can see the bushes. "Ok, shouted Hiccup at me, "Now, when the Timberjack rears up, you can let go. But, I'd recommend asking the Timberjack for help getting down, it is still a fall."

"Ok," I shout at Hiccup. Turning to face into the wind, shouting t the dragon, "Ok, when we land, I'm going to need you to arc your tail over your back, or else I'll hitting the ground. Hard." I assume the dragon knows what I mean, when I see its head make a wave motion with its head that it hasn't made before, maybe I was just loosing my mind...

As we approach the other end of the island, I get very nervous as we glide there, getting closer to the other side of Berk. On the way there we saw a few dragons inflight, there were two Deadly Nadders, a Zippleback, six Terrible Terrors, and a Snaptrapper, that Hiccup pointed out. I only saw it when a bird flew too close to one of the four mouths.

"Ok, this should be far enough," shouted Hiccup, as he started to descend into a small clear patch.

'_this'll be good.'_ I think as the Timberjack rears up right above the spot, sending it vertically into the air, "Now!" I shout to the Timberjack as I, only just willingly, let go from around it's neck. I slide along the dragons back, face down as I fall against its back. As the wings disappear from my view, the tail curls up from below me, my legs on either side, arcing upwards towards its own back. My weight being too mush for the tails strength bends towards the ground, where I hope to land effortlessly. Unfortunately for me, I fall off one side of the tail earlier than expected, falling straight down as I land hardly, on a very hard surface.

Hiccup running over to me, as I can feel the rocks I land on move, "Now you've done it, you've woken up a Gronckle, how hard did you hit him to do that?" he yells to me, as I still have difficulty breathing from the impact of me and what was what Hiccup called a 'Gronckle.'

"A what?" I finally get out, as I see two small wings extend from the boulder I was laying on top of, "You've got to be kidding me." I say, rolling off of the dragon, falling another few feet, onto the soft, but still hard, dirt. "Don't let me do that again," I yell to Hiccup as I get up, "ever."

"Just, don't do that again. Simple as that." said Hiccup, chuckling as he waved the Gronckle out of the way with ease.

"you've got to teach me a thing or two about dragons." I suggest as the Gronckle flies into the tree line.

"You've got to make it to one of my classes about dragons then," he says as toothless hops up next to him, forcing Hiccups hand to pet his head. "you could learn a lot, even about your own dragon. For starters, a Deadly Nadder can raise every spike on its tail and hide, and fling them with amazing accuracy. If that were to happen, the safest place to be is right in front of its nose, it can't see you there."

"Ugh," I groan , "the topic's awesome, and you've somehow made it boring." I say as I laydown in the grass.

"You'll get used to it, IF you show up to the classes and pay attention. I'm also teaching my friends, and Eret, everything we know about the dragons we know about."

"sure, IF, that is, I can do something stupid." I say, feeling completely confidant.

"That, is very one-sided, and it's to my side," he points out, "but, sure. What is it?" Hiccup asks, crossing his arms

"Truthfully, I don't know yet." I tell him as I chuckle, "I just feel like I could do something stupid, you know, after I jumped off a dragon, landed on another, and was just enrolled into a dragon training schools, with a "Deadly Nadder," so give me time. I'll figure something out."

As the Timberjack makes its return, Hiccup mounts up on toothless, bids his luck on my training, and flies away, the sun setting on the horizon, signaling the end of the day, fifteen days until the race, where Snotlout will get a Timberjack sized surprise. As the Timberjack crawls along the ground next to me, looking into the sun set. "I think I've got a name, I say t the dragon who looks at me, "how does 'wing' sound to you?" I as the dragon, who looks over the ocean sunset. After a few moments, Wing nods, accepting the name as his own. "Good. I like it too, wing." I tell him as the sun is setting, the sky getting darker by the minute. "We need to find a place to rest for the night." I say as we turn our backs to the sunset, looking for a place for the both of us to rest.


	8. first night's even worse

As the sun sets on the horizon , Wing and I get a fire going, wing doing most of the work or cutting down branches, and starting the fire. With a warming fire, Wings tail wrapped in a circle around the fires heat, me under his chest, leaning against his right wing. "Sorry about not being able to, you know. Help with the fire." I tell wing, who bends his head next to me, rubbing his snout on my chest. As i fall over and wing placing his head over my chest, pinning me to the ground. "Ok, wing," I say as i rub his lower jaw, getting him to raise his head. Sitting up, i thought i heard something, Wing turning his head to the noise too.

Looking over wings tail i think i see something move, "wing, can you spit a lttle fire over in that direction, I think we're not the only ones here anymore?" As wing spits a small fire in the direction i asked him too. The small oil based fireball hit something in the drakness, which took fire quickly.

As its fur caught on fire, a wild boar went for wings tail at full speed. As wing lifted his tail to avoid the boar from sinking its tusks into hit tail, he let the flaiming boar into the circle we have made and resided in. I could do only one of two things, avoid the boars charge, which would make wing the target for its tusks, or i could distract the boar, making sure i stay the target while wing gets away. Thinking what woul dhappen if wing was the target, i stand my ground, the boar getting very close before I swing my right leg at it, hitting the side of its head, hardly halting its charge as i manage to hit it just below the eye, the boar spins around, facing me, as i turn and run for the forest, hoping to find a tree with a low enough limb for me to climb onto.

Thankfully, i fiind one quickly as the boar, with its slightly on fire just misses my ankles as i scurry up the tree at full speed. As i get about three quarters up the tree i look down, seeing the boar is no longer on fire, but is still trying to get me. "Well, hope wing knew to at least get away." Hearing a roar in the distance, I see the boar slightly faulter in his assault to get up the tree at me. Hearing the roar again, closer this time, i see the boar look in the direction the roar was comming from again. This time the boar was looking back and forth between me and the boar twice, and running in the oppisite direction, scared off.

As i turn to where the roar came from, seeing a soft orange glow, _'please tell me that is just the campfire,'_ I hope, looking in the direction, seeing that the glow is more intense, _'aww hell._' I say as i see small birds flying away from the fire, growing in intencity. _'ok, i've got to get wing, and get out of here,'_ I jump down the tree, from limb to limb.

As i hit the ground i start to call out for wing, heading to where i last saw wing. "Wing!" I called out at the top of my voice, "Wing, we need to go, now!" I shout into the forest. not hearing an answer, i look around some more, finding the area where wing and I were resting before the boar came along. Finding scratch marks where wing las was, following the scratches on the ground, i see them heading up a tree. Deciding that i needed to follow i jumped and tried to reach the lowest branch, but i just barely miss.

"This'll never work," I tell myself, as i look around for a solution to the problem. I spot a rock, close to another tree, that I could use to get up the tree with the scratch marks. The rock proves to be too heavy to move, as what i see of the rock, coul dnot bee all of the rock. Looking back to the flames I can see the fire is now closer than I'd like it to be. _'no time to move this boulder, how am i going to get into that tree?_' i question myself as the obvious is known.

I jump on top of the boulder, scrambling up into the tree that stands over it. As i can start to feel the heat of the fire, i run along the lowest branch, jumping towards the tree with the scratches on it. Missing, I turn around, seeing that I've only got one more shot to make it to this tree before the boulder is surrounded in flames. As i run back to the boulder, climbing up it, my hand tuches some of the rock, which is now very warm. As i clamber back onto the tree, i sprint along the branch, jumping off in a great leap. As i just get a grip onto the, the rock i climbed onto is caught in the flames. As i dangle on the branch, I climb along, hand over hand. As i reach the trunk i grip the branch tightly. placing by feet on the trunk and climb up to the branch i was dangling from.

Looking back, the tree I jumped from is catching fire. As it gets a bit hotter, and harder to breath from the heat, i climb up the tree, following the scratches up the trunk. Getting higher in the tree i hope I did not make a bad choice, or I get very lucky. As i get to the top of the tree, i see that the scratches have stopped, "Wing!" I shout, as loud as i could mannage. "Wing!" I shout again, as smoke strats to billow up from below the tree I'm standing on. In the distance i hear the roar again, "Wing, over here!" i shout in the direction the roar came from, getting another roar as a reply. I see wing glide over the trees, in my direction, I wave to him, trying to signal him where I'm at. As wing banks towards me, i know he's seen me, i ready myself for what i have to do, as wing goes below tree level. I only get one shot at this, i either make it, and we get out of here, or i fall into the fires below. As wing gets closer, i hold on in a way, that i could easily jump off. When he is close enough, i jump. Straight up, as wing flies below me, i spread my arms and legs out, hopping to get a grip on wing.

I close my eyes, not deciding to see what would happen next. Hitting wing, i close my arms and legs, grabbing around his neck as much as i could, as we fly away from the fires below.

"Wing, we probably shouldn't sleep on the ground again, or on anything flamable." I tell him as i grip his neck with all my limbs as we glide. opening my eyes, i see we're high in the sky, half way up the second mountain. Seeing a cave at eye level, I point it out to Wing, who agrees with sleeping in there, at least for the night.


	9. Almost race day

Waking with a start, dreaming of the boar attack again, flailing long enough for wing to wake up too. Seeing that I'm not in the forest, but wrapped in wings, wings. Taking in a few deep breaths, I lay down, taking in the fact that I very well could have died the night before.

"Ok, wing, we need to find a new place to sleep, at least for the last three days before the race." I tell wing as I pat his chest, signaling him that he can let me go. As wing opens his wings, my eyes adjust to the light that was flooding in from the cave.

"Have a nice dream?" Asked Hiccup in a shadow of the cave, revealing both him and  
Toothless.

"Can you please not do that," I ask him, "remember the first time you did that? Wing almost set you on fire." I tell him.

As hiccup puts his hand on the back of his neck he says, "Yeah, that WAS, almost bad."

"Almost? You just ducked out of the way in time."

"Ok. different topic, you think you're ready for the race?"

"Yeah," I tell him," The harness you had rigged up is working wonderfully."

The harness is made mostly of leather and small wires, made out of a strong light material. The wires were hooked around the corner of wings lips, there was a bone plate there so it would not cause wing much harm. The wires were strung down wings neck, held to his neck by leather loops, which can be easily attatched, but a little difficult to undo, by design. The wires came up on to Wings back, where I stood on a leather "saddle" on his back, that i use to step on. Hiccup and I came up with an idea for foot wear, it had a hole in the the soles of the shoes, that grip firmly onto a multitude of small hooks in the saddle.

"Everything's holding up, nothings loose, or needs tweeking?" Asked hiccup, needing to know if anything needs adjustments, so it does not fall apart in the race.

"No, not really, we've been getting better actually at manuvering, but not much, do to his large wing span. I think we're bonding nicely, don't you wing?" I ask Wing who nods in agreement, "You did that to make me feel better didn't you?" Asking wing, who shakes his head left and right in a 'maybe' way.

"Heh," chuckled Hiccup, "it does look like you guys are getting along well, better then Snotlout and Hookfang are getting along." He congratulates.

"Cool. So all I have to do wait in a tree, before everyone arrives?" asking Hiccup, excited that after almost two weeks I can show my face again.

"yeah, then you would be able to attend one of my classes." he says as he walks over to wing, who lowers his head for Hiccup to scratch his lower jaw.

"He, seems to like you, too," I say. "though he does like having less people around, seems to be recluse by nature."

"In the Book of Dragons, not too much is known about them, wingspan, size, speed, sure we know that, but not too much more, we could expand our knowing by studying Wing."

"Well, we'd have to have wings approval for that, and I'm not sure he wants to be poked and prodded, for a book. I probably wouldn't like that either, don't do that, without either of our say so."

"Ok, we won't prod, or poke either of you, fair?" He says as he holds out his hand for me to shake.

As I shake his hand, "Deal, oh, and I saw another one of those net traps, didn't see anyone set it up, and it was setup pretty recently."

As Hiccup listened intently, he looked like he was deep in thought, "This is not like Alvin, who I'll tell you about later, If he came to the island, he'd bring his entire outcast clan."

"This guy already sounds like I'm going to hate him." I say aloud.

"If he knows you know me, he will not treat you kindly. He'd probably torture you to get information."

"Ok, I definitely hate this guy. Why does he hate your village so much?"

"He wants to control dragons, not for any good reason either."

"Let me guess, he wants to rule with an iron fist, and controlling the dragons would make his follow believe him from fear, rather than loyalty?"

"Yeah, that's right on target, actually." he says, surprised at my guess.

"Ok, that's all the information I have to relay to you, anything helpful you could tell me to place better in the race?"

"Chicken helps keep your dragons energy up, makes them able to burn hotter for longer, basically."

"Ok, thank you for that info." I thank Hiccup, "See you on race day, bring your best riding leather." I joke as he climbs onto toothless, laughing sarcastically.

"Ok, make sure you show up on time." He tells me as he leaves out the cave entrance.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter took longer to get published then normal, my computer was not getting along with Fanfiction too well, and my friends were getting an area at one of our houses so we can play D&D, which was better than I expected it too be. Please rate and review, and I will try to fix the FanFiction problem, and get the next chapter out as soon as I can.

-Slaya49


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks have finally passed, people thinking i'd been dead for thirteen, except for three people, Valka, Astrid, and Hiccup. I was eager to let people know that I was not dead, hearing from Hiccup that Snotlout was feeling bad, but not openilngly admitting it. Hearing that snotlout even didn't show up to their training for two days, Hiccup had been worried, not hearing anything from the very outstanding viking.

As wing and I hang in a large tree near the ledgs we will start at, he looks up towards the villages direction, i look at what he was looking at and don't see anything. After about twelve seconds, i see four dots on the blue sky. The competition had arived.

The firstdragon i can see clearly in Cloudjumper, his massive wings gliding through the sky, and his almost miniscule rider standing on his back. The next rider i saw was snotlout, riding his 'Monsterous Nightmare,' Hookfang, living up to the nightmare part. His dragon, being very large, and noticable, being orange with dark black stripes down his back. The next rider was Astrid, riding her blue and yellow speckled 'Deadly Nadder,' Stormfly. The final rider i could make out was Hiccup and Toothless, his 'nightfurry.'

As the riders landed, I could only just hear the conversation they were having.

"Lets just, get this over withm ok?" Said snotlout in a weakened voice, unlike his normal voice, i've heard once.

"Why, feeling bad about Griffo?" said Astrid.

"No. I just... Want to beat you guys and go home." he said defensively

"If only Griffo was here." Greeved Hiccup, "He probably would've even had a dragon."

That was the signal for me to show myself. "Ok Wing, lets do this,"I say as i grab the guide wires. Wing jumps out of the leaves, roaring in the direction of the riders. As i stand on wings back, we glide to, and land on the ground, near the other riders. Wing folding his wings, so he can walk over to the other riders, sliding on his tail for balance.

Snotlout fell off his saddle, backing away quickly from Wing.

"H-hey, he wont bite. Unless i ask him too." I shout to snotlout, his dragon also backing away from Wings path.

Snotlout had backed up against a rock, Wide eyed, staring at me in terror. As Snotlout snaps back to reality he shouts, "You're alive!" a smile forming on his face. "I mean... I knew you weren't dead."

"Yeah, ok." I chuckle to him as he clambers back onto his dragons saddle.

"Ok, now we all know where we're going right?" asked Hiccup, who got a chorus of answers. "Alright. Now remember, Griffo is new so i'll have to explian the rules. Yes, Snotlout, you have to follow these rules too. If you see someone falling save them, and return them to their dragons. Don't leave anybody behind on any isles you find. And finally, win honorably. No weapons, or air blocking. Got it Snotlout? Astrid told me about the hammer you used on the race i missed."

"If it makes it any better, I hit fishlegs instead." Snotlout said defensively.

"No, it dosen't make it better. is everybody ready?" Hiccup asks as we all say yes.

"Oh, my. You hit poor Fishlegs with a hammer?" asked Valka, scarring me as i had forgotten she was there.

"Ok," I say awkwardly, "don't want to intrude, but isn't there supposed to be race taking place here?" I ask, getting everyones attention.

"He's right. We came here to fly, not to fight like children." said Astrid.

""yeah, lets just, get this over with." said Snotlout.

"Alrighty then, "said Valka," go." she said simply, as Cloudjumper shot up into the air, and off towards the horizon.

Hiccup and Astrid went up next, in that order, Toothless raising higher than Stormfly, Hookfang following sute. Wing wadeling towards the edge of the cliff and jumping off. The force from falling throwing my head back as we feww for a few seconds. As wing opened his wings and began to fly i was almost slammed onto his back from the force of going down. I stand proudly on Wings back, one leg infront of the other, the small metal hooks catching the bottom of my shoes.

"Let's get 'em wing." As he preforms a massive flap, buckeling my legs as we get sent higher into the air.

Seeing Snotlout, I guide Wing over Hookfang, slightly making out what he's saying, "Hookfang, we better not loose this, we'd never make up for this kind of loss." Hookfang looking like he'd shake off Snotlout at any time.

Wing and I continue to gain altitude, soon, we can see who is below us, as small figures. In first there was Valka and Cloudjumper, second was Hiccup and Toothless. Third was Astrid and Stormfly, followed by Snotlout and Hookfang, directly beneath Wing and I. Snotlout was looking every direction to see if he could find me, well almost every direction.

Hiccup and Valka were quickly leaving Snotlout and I behind, Astrid struggeling to keep up with Cloudjumper and Toothless. As Wing and i glide almost effortlessly over the race, I lose sight of Snotlout. "Wing do you see Snot and Fang anywhere?" I ask him, who looks down. As I look over his wing i can see we are slowly passing snotlout, flying directly over him. "Ok, wing, angle yourself twrds the water, not enough to send us too far down, but to speed us up."

As wing angled us down I unhooked the hooks on my shoes, and layed down, connecting the hooks to pieces of fabric, not having hooks to connect onto. Grabbing farther forward on the guide wires, speeding us up as my drag was taken out of the factoring. Hearing the wing screach ast my ears faster and faster, i can't help but laugh a little, thinking I might actually beat Snotlout.

"You know you won't win this, especially not with me racing." said Astrid, looking up to see her flying right above me.

"Wasn't planning on it, just wanted to beat Snotlout." I shout to her, Looking up as i enter a crouching possition, reatatching the hooks to my shoes.

"Did you and Hiccup really have to do a saddle that over the top?"

"What? I think it suite me, from what i know that is."

"From what you know, what does that even mean?"

"As far as i know that's how over the top i am."

"Really? do you have to have that much flare, I mean you arms should hold you up enough."

"Aren't we getting distracted?" I ask as i look around, seeing the formation of Itchy Armpit. "Actually lets keep talking."

"You can do that, third place is mine for sure." Astrid says as she speeds forward.

"I'll not get last" I shout as i urge wing to try and speed up.

'_first place is mine' _rang in my mind. A picture of a girl, roughly 5'10 with long brown hair, and crystal blue eyes burned itself into my brain. '_i'm not getting less than forth'_ I answered back, seeing an event play in my mind. I was running next to her, she was just ahead of me, i was pushing myself to go faster, and faster.

The next thing i knew i was falling, straight towards the icey waters of the ocean. I was in a nose dive, leaning backwards I spread my arms and legs out, trying to slow me down.

I look back up, seeing wing turn around as fast as he could, raoring for assistance, I see Astrid and Snotlout on either side of me, speeding to try and get me before i hit the water full force. The two riders getting closer, and closer. My breaths getting quicker and shallower, my eyes watering.

'_hey, you actually beat me,'_ said the female voise again, '_maybe you are improving.'_

_'of course I am, remember, I'm over the top.'_ I responded, the last bit echoing in my head again as i black out, exiting the clouds, water falling behind me as I pass out.


End file.
